kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Just Moving On Now
Just Moving On Now is the second track in the Color of the Sea theme single, performed by AKINO from bless4. __TOC__ Track Listing # Color of the Sea # Just Moving On Now # Color of the Sea (Instrumental ver.) # Just Moving On Now (Instrumental ver.) Lyrics Rōmaji= Kokoe yuku kono sekai shiroi yuki ga mau Tokasu you ni atsuki kono kodou ga Oh, Just Moving On Now Setsuna no hikari te wo nobashite kuu wo kitta namida no kioku kara Nuke dasenu mama me wo sorashita sono hibi ni sayonara wo tsugeta Kizu ato ga fueru koto osorezu kaze wo ukete tada shinji nagara kono te de tsukamu made Kagiri naki asu e to nando demo mukau manazashi wa Kieru koto naku ikiru jibun toiu na no hokori Mi ni matou ii wake de sono ba shinogu yori Nugi sutete tagiru omoi hanachi Oh, Just Moving On Now Furi tsumori yuki kakushita yume boukansha wa tachi tsukushita ne Kasukana koe ni mimi tsumashite kono omoi tsuyoku dakishimeta Fuan ga osou hitori no yoru wo koete yuke ba tadori tsuku darou egaita ano basho e Ugoku dashita 'ima' wo tsuki susume mayou wa nai Kuyamu koto ato ni shite jibun toiu na no asu e Kokoe yuku kono sekai shiroi yuki ga mau Tokasu you ni atsuki kono kodou ga Oh, Just Moving On Now Kagiri naki asu e to nando demo mukau manazashi wa Kieru koto naku ikiru jibun toiu na no... Ugoku dashita 'ima' wo tsuki susume mayou wa nai Kuyamu koto ato ni shite jibun toiu na no asu e Kokoe yuku kono sekai shiroi yuki ga mau Tokasu you ni atsuki kono kodou ga Oh, Just Moving On Now |-|Japanese= 涷えゆくこの世界　白い雪が舞う 溶かすように　熱きこの鼓動が　Oh, Just Moving On Now 刹那のヒカリ　手を伸ばして　空を切った　涙の記憶から 抜け出せぬまま　目を逸らした　その日々に　サヨナラを告げた 傷跡がふえること怖れず　風を受けて　ただ信じながらこの手で掴むまで 限りなき明日へと　何度でも向かう眼差しは 消えることなく生きる　自分という名の誇り 身に纏う言い訳で　その場凌ぐより 脱ぎ捨てて　滾る想い放ち　Oh, Just Moving On Now 降り積もる雪　隠した夢　傍観者は　立ち尽くしていたね 微かな声に耳澄まして　この想いを　強く抱きしめた 不安が襲うヒトリの夜を　超えてゆけば　辿り着くだろう描いたあの場所へ 動き出した「今」を　突き進め迷うはない 悔やむこと後にして　自分という名の明日へ 涷えゆくこの世界　白い雪が舞う 溶かすように　熱きこの鼓動が　Oh, Just Moving On Now 限りなき明日へと　何度でも向かう眼差しは 消えることなく生きる　自分という名の... 動き出した「今」を　突き進め迷うことはない 悔やむこと後にして　自分という名の明日へ 涷えゆくこの世界　白い雪が舞う 溶かすように　熱きこの鼓動が　Oh, Just Moving On Now |-|English= In this world freezing over the white snow dances down Trying not to freeze this heart beats hotter and I move on now I reach out for the light and grasp nothing but air Unable to escape from the tears of my memory I avert my eyes and say farewell to those days Without fear of the pain it will give me I receive the winds and believe until I can hold it in these hands Heading boundless to tomorrow, the gazes that continuously face me Live without disappearing, the pride called ‘self’ Instead of exceeding that place with armor made of excuses Throw it all away; let the burning emotions overflow and move on The gathering snow, a hidden dream, the unmoving bystanders I listen hard for the faint voices and embrace these feelings If I can get through this lonely night where fear assaults me I think I can make it to that place I sprint without hesitation through the ‘present’ that starts to move Leave my hurting for later and run towards the tomorrow called ‘self’ In this world freezing over the white snow dances down Trying not to freeze this heart beats hotter and I move on now Heading boundless to tomorrow, the gazes that continuously face me Live without disappearing, the ‘self’ called… I sprint without hesitation through the ‘present’ that starts to move Leave my hurting for later and run towards the tomorrow called ‘self’ In this world freezing over the white snow dances down Trying not to freeze this heart beats hotter and I move on now Trivia * For order information, see the theme single release, Color of the Sea.